


直到死亡将我们分开

by yunchuyin



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>till death parts us</p>
            </blockquote>





	直到死亡将我们分开

**Author's Note:**

> 死亡三十题之30

第四年Mark和Eduardo终于能好好的坐下来吃一顿饭，他们四个。  
Dustin对着Mark，Chris对着Eduardo。他俩都尽量避免在一张桌子上面对面坐着，老实说，那不是什么美好的回忆且他们厌倦如此。  
时光仿佛恢复了往日的平静，他们不咸不淡的聚会，晚餐，和所有好朋友一样。长达数年的诉讼好像悄无声息投进河流的石子，浪花碎后只剩涟漪。甚至不刻意提起也没有其他什么人记得那件事了。  
生活就是这样善变又善忘，把人折腾够了又像什么都没发生一样走开。

可到底不如过去亲密了。Mark说不清怎么回事，但Eduardo现在学会跟他，保持距离。  
并排走在路上Eduardo不再揽着他的肩膀，坐在旁边吃饭Eduardo也不再告诫Mark挑食不健康，发邮件时他措辞礼貌谨慎，依然开玩笑，然而再也没有恣肆欢愉笑得靠在Mark身上的时候。  
Mark不曾和任何人提起过。毕竟不是一起窝在宿舍沙发上打游戏的年纪了，一个两个西装革履的，除了Mark至死不渝地爱他的连帽衫和拖鞋。

真正长情。  
Sean偶尔跟他们三个碰面时这样打趣Mark，习性爱好无一更改，还跟19岁那时候一个样。听了Sean的话就真敢穿着睡衣迟到几十分钟去见投资人，聪明不假，也确实蠢得可爱。  
Dustin和Chris听完乐得东倒西歪，Mark自己倒是默认。  
他认定的东西极少会改，太聪明，不出差错，便没有改的必要。  
长这么大只有一次错到追悔莫及，然而改不改，都迟了。

Eduardo飞去新加坡不久，Mark给他快递了一枚戒指。铂金，内侧刻了首字母，曾经提及的样式。  
Eduardo收下，回复邮件，两个字，谢谢。  
真心实意，别无其他。  
他的爱经久不息，年岁流长，无论顺境或逆境，富裕或贫穷，健康还是疾病，始终如一，不曾动摇。  
只是再不为Mark所有。

他们彼此深爱，却不用等死亡来将他们分开。

 

Fin.


End file.
